Mi cielo
by Luna4f
Summary: ...Ella siempre miraba las estrellas sola, hasta que él se le acercó para acompañar a su soledad... ¿Que os parece dejar un review? :P


Antes que nada…**HOLA A TODOS!!!!! **Jejeje. Bueno, sé que muchos querréis echarme una gran bronca por escribir este one shot cuando no he acabado mi otro fic, pero es que me sentía demasiado inspirada, y bueno…gracias a esa chica que me ayuda y me da ánimos para escribir diciéndome que le encanta lo que escribo. ¡Va por ti Lucía!!!

**Mi cielo**

Mirar las estrellas. Le encantaba mirar las estrellas y mucho más relajarse mirando la Luna, sobretodo en ese rincón apartado del mundo donde nadie podía ver su cara soñadora y absorta en descifrar el por qué de muchas cosas que ocurrían en el mundo.

En esos momentos, sus ojos marrones, debido a la falta de luz, parecían negros, pero eso a ella, no le importaba, todas las noches que estaba allí contemplando el cielo nocturno, era como si el mundo no importase. Sólo estaban ella, la Luna y las estrellas.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando; una noche cualquiera, después de un día bastante agotador; se le unió otra persona, alguien con quien compartía pasiones, como la lectura y le había enseñado a expresar sentimientos a través de sus manos en forma de esculturas. Esa noche fue especial para ella, ella que creía que disfrutar de ese grandioso espectáculo a solas, era lo mejor y más perfecto, descubrió su error. Él le enseñó muchas historias, historias que luego la hacía soñar cosas extrañas y extremadamente bonitas, le enseñó que la soledad no era buena y menos para ella, que necesitaba sentirse querida a pesar de no demostrarlo. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo inseparables, se contaban cosas, ella le confesaba todos sus miedos y él la ayudaba a canalizarlos a través de la pintura y la escultura.

Una noche de luna llena, ambos confesaron que el otro se parecía demasiado a aquel satélite, pues ambos soñaban con tener luz propia, pero aún así no se separaban de quienes querían por miedo a perderlos algún día, y ambos, dos personajes efímeros, insignificantes en esas historias que se solían contar, se prometieron no separarse nunca. Y él, secretamente, la llamaba Luna, porque sabía que siempre pensaría en alumbrar el camino de los demás antes que el suyo propio.

Pero la promesa quedó inconclusa, una noche de enero, con luna llena, el alma de él abandonaba el mundo que tanto habían intentado descifrar con sus historias, para dirigirse al espacio donde se encontraría con la verdadera Luna, pidiéndole que alumbrara el camino de aquella chiquilla que apenas comenzaba a crecer. Ella, al principio, se enfadó con él, la había dejado, la había abandonado en ese mundo que no le pertenecía, ese mundo que todavía no entendía y que estaba extendiéndose delante de sus pies aún inexpertos en caminar. Pero enseguida comprendió que de esa manera, él estaba cumpliendo su promesa, así tendría suficiente poder para cuidarla siempre, para protegerla como siempre le había prometido.

_Harry y Ron lloraban con amargura, acababan de derrotar a Voldemort y a pesar que ese hecho debería hacerlos felices, acababan de perder a su mejor amiga. Hermione había ido en busca de Bellatrix Lestrange, y ésta la había asesinado, antes de morir a manos del Lord Oscuro al utilizarla como escudo para __salvar su vida. Aún a pesar de que la maldición asesina había sido la causante de su muerte, Hermione tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y un trozo de periódico aferrado a su mano, el titular rezaba así:_

_**Esta pasada madrugada, 22 de enero, se ha hallado el cadáver de Draco Malfoy,**_

_**con claras señales de haber sido asesinado.**_

_**El principal sospechoso, parece ser su propio padrino,**_

_**que alegó en su defensa, que los celos por el amor de una joven le tenían cegado.**_

_Hermione simplemente murmuró su nombre cuando la maldición empezó a destellar, _"Draco".

_La joven escuchaba sollozos y gemidos ahogados, sabía que eran su amigos, a los que miró con tristeza, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarles para infundirles un poco de un calor ausente de sus manos. Se despidió de ellos pidiéndoles perdón infinitas veces, y se dirigió hacia la misteriosa luz azulada que se abría ante sus ojos color miel, era una luz cálida, que la llevaba a un sitio desconocido, en el que la esperaba un joven rubio y con los ojos grises, muy apuesto, que la esperaba con la mano extendida y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro._

_-Tranquilos chicos, sé que me echareis de menos, pero no me necesitáis, habéis madurado tanto en esta guerra…Ahora debo reunirme con él, no puedo permitir que él pueda cumplir la promesa que no hicimos y yo me quede aquí plantada como un monigote esperando a que algún día llegue alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo, cuando sé de sobra que ese alguien no va a legar, pues ya me espera._

Habían pasado siete años de aquel fatídico día en el que habían vencido a Voldemort y habían perdido a su vez a su querida amiga, pero aún así, todos los diez de julio, seguían despertándose con el recuerdo de la despedida que aquel día, muchos años atrás, les había dedicado una chica castaña mientras se dirigía junto a su amado. Y aún así, las lágrimas no eran producto de tristeza, si no de la alegría, por saber que su mejor amiga se encontraría, en ese mismo instante, con aquel apuesto joven al que siempre había llamado "Mi cielo"

**Mi cielo **

Jeje¿Qué os a parecido¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, aunque ya sabéis, se aceptan criticas, Jejeje. Bueno la verdad es que esta historia me dio demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, pues a pesar de que tenía toda la historia principal escrita…¡no sabía quien iba a ser la pareja protagonista! (U.U') Y de repente (como me ocurre siempre) me vino la inspiración y me dije que tenían que ser esos dos personajes que si los dejaran solos un momento se arrancarían las cabezas de cuajo (xD) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí mientras la escribía, y si no…pues lo siento, intentaré mejorar.

**Muchos besos desde la órbita lunar, querido/a lector/a. **

**LuNa**


End file.
